I Don't Know Where We're Going
by DeiDreamLOCK-IN
Summary: Sakura can't seem to handle Sasuke anymore and Sasuke is slightly too dim to understand. Does the rocky relationship stay on the cliff or does it simply fall and crumble? M for semi-sexual.2nd of HSBS!. I do not own nor claim any of the Naruto characters.


High School Box Set!

I Don't Know Where We're Going…

Sakura sat at her desk, staring into her textbook as if it were going to tell her all the answers she needed. So many things were going on at the time. Student council hounded her about the School festival that would take place next month and other duties that would pile up on her. If that weren't enough, she was already dealing with the problem that's really been bothering her, Sasuke. A few months after they started dating, Sasuke began treating her oddly, as if he didn't really want to be around her. But as soon as he saw another guy hitting on her, he would rush over, give the guy a threatening look, and walk away with Sakura in his arms like a newly won prize.

Her mind repeatedly wonders back a few weeks ago. The night "mission: get Tenten's belongings" took place, Sakura had her own issue going on.

~~ Night of the plan- Sakura's house ~~

Sakura looked at her clock. Even though it read 6:00, it felt like 10:00pm. She lay her head on her pillow, her legs still in the sitting position and not in the bed. She was just about to doze off when she hears her mother call her.

"Sakura, Sasuke is here to see you."

Sakura jumped up and opened her door, thinking why he was there. She ran down the steps to greet him, even though she really didn't feel like seeing him. Ms. Harouno was standing there chatting with Sasuke, when Sakura interrupted.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you didn't seem to be feeling too well when you left school today. So I thought I would come and check on you."

":smiling: You could have called…"

"I did call… You didn't answer any of them. I'm sorry to bother you, I just got worried."

"Right…"

Sakura's mother stepped in to address her daughter.

"Now dear, it was very sweet of Sasuke-kun to visit you. I had no idea you weren't feeling well though. You should have told me. Well I'm off to the store anyways, so I'll pick something up for you."

Ms. Haruno kissed her daughter goodbye and walked out. Sakura tried to stop her mother from leaving so that she could tell Sasuke to leave, but she was already out the door and on her way to her car. All she could do was wave goodbye and put on a fake smile. She closed the door and took a deep breath. She walked right pass Sasuke and went straight up to her room. Sasuke swung the door wide open before she had the chance to lock it. He closed it only after he entered. Sakura began to feel frustrated.

"Sasuke… why are you here?"

"You haven't really been giving me the time of day at school, so here I am."

"I haven't been giving you the time of day? Yeah right Sasuke, you're the one who doesn't want me around you at school."

"Sakura, what are you saying?"

"Are you serious? Oh and nice acting down there."

"I can't say the same for you… You practically screamed out 'I don't want you here, get out'."

"Oh so you could tell?"

"It's not cute Sakura."

"Whatever…"

"Sakura, what is you deal?"

"Sasuke… Do you remember what you said to me just a few months ago?"

"What?"

"The day you came over and everything seemed perfectly fine until you sat me down and explained how I was being… Oh what was the word?… CLINGY."

"Sakura you said you understood."

"Chyeah, after I whined and pouted about how it didn't make sense. And then not too long after that, you practically ignored me at school or said you were busy or something."

"What about you?! It's always that damned student council with you."

"Well that damned student council helps me get my mind off of you Sasuke."

"… Oh really Sakura?"

Sasuke took several steps closer to Sakura. She didn't move an inch, she just stood there upset and frustrated.

"Sakura, you complain about the whole clingy thing, but you never want to be around when I feel like doing the whole couple thing."

"EXACTLY! It's always on your time Sasuke… Always. I'm sick of it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you're an idiot Sasuke! That's what I'm saying!"

Sakura never thought she would be saying things like this to the handsome and inelegant Sasuke Uchiha. She clenched her fist and tried to hold back tears along with the words that wanted to fall out. But she couldn't. But before she said anything, Sasuke had grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her in for a kiss. Sakura was cut off guard for a moment and then pushed away from him.

"Sasuke stop it! You can't do things like that right now."

"Why not?"

"We're arguing you jerk… And besides… I think we_"

Sasuke pulled her in for another kiss, but this time he pushed her onto her bed. He did whatever he could to stop her from saying the next words. Sakura on the other hand, tried her hardest to push him off of her. When she was finally able to get her lips a part from his, she screamed at him.

"Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing? See, you never take my feeling into consideration. I want to take a break!"

Sasuke froze for a moment and then forced Sakura's hands down onto the bed.

"Sasuke?… Did you hear me?"

He cuffed her wrists together with one hand. Sakura began to feel something move its way up her shirt. Sasuke was working his other hand around her body.

"Sasuke, stop! Didn't you hear me?! I said_"

"No!"

"What?"

"We're not taking a break."

"Excuse me?…"

"We're not taking a damn break I said."

"… It's not like I said… break up… or anything like that…. I just_"

"I said no Sakura! Nothing is going happen. Everything is going to stay exactly the same"

Sakura's sweet, calm and collected Sasuke had turned into a fierce beast. If it were Naruto or anyone else talking to or treating her like this, she would have easily punched them in the face, whereas they saw stars, and scold them. She couldn't bring herself to do that to Sasuke. Sakura just couldn't respond, so she watched as her boyfriend took over her body. He moved his lips from her neck to her collar bone, to her chest. She gasped when she felt Sasuke's warm tongue extended down in between her breast. The surprise didn't stop there. As soon as she felt his hand make its way underneath her skirt, she tried her hardest to get her hand free, but his grip was too tight.

"Sasuke, NO!"

No matter what she said, Sasuke did his best to ignore her. So he went on and continued. Sakura just couldn't believe what was happening. She'd never seen this side of him before. She could feel Sasuke rubbing her underwear.

"Sakura?… Sakura?"

~~ Present day- Student council room ~~

"Sakura?!"

Sakura awoke from her thoughts. She found her self flipping through files and loose papers. The last thing she remembered was her staring into her book in her second hour class. She had somehow found her way into the student council lounge. She looked up to see Shikamaru standing in front of her, leaned over. He appeared to be concentrating on her glazed over eyes. Sakura flinched a little when he put his hand on top of her head.

"Sakura… What is going on? No scratch that, I know what's going on. You and Sasuke are still going at it aren't you?"

Sakura lowered her head in response to his question.

"That's what I thought."

"No… it's not that… We're actually doing pretty ok now… I think."

"What was that? You think? Sakura, you already know that I'm not that fond of Sasuke, but now that he's interfering with your work… I thought you said you were going to take care of this."

"Trust me, I've tried… but… it was pointless… and I don't understand why…"

Shikamaru noticed Sakura going back into a daze. He shook her head around to get her attention back.

"Sakura, don't leave again just yet. What do you mean it was pointless?"

"He… he just said no. He said no as if I wasn't even in the equation."

Shikamaru was drawing blanks until Ino came up behind him and poked him in the sides. Usually someone would jump if that were done to them, but Shikamaru seems to be missing that ticklish spot. He turned his head and gave her a blank stare.

"Ino… what was the point? What are you even doing here?"

"I'm here doing my share of work, unlike little miss depressing over there."

"Wow… You're actually doing your work for once? Nice job Ino."

"What was that?!"

"It was a compliment. Geez take it easy."

"Whatever, do you wanna know what happened or what?"

"Wait, you know exactly what's been going on with Sakura and Sasuke?"

"Yep, of course."

Sakura lifted her head to look at the annoying speck that appeared in her business.

"Well Ino, tell me already."

"Hmph, well, I heard that Sasuke totally took advantage of our poor little Sakura-chan."

"Took advantage? You mean he…"

"Yep."

"Sakura, is this true?!"

"No… I don't even know where you got such filth…"

"Filth? I got it directly from the sorce."

Sakura's eyes went wide as the name fell right from her mouth.

"Sasuke?… Impossible! Why would he tell you, of all people, anything?!"

"I simply asked him, that's all."

Not even Shikamaru could believe that.

"Alright, alright… so I forced it out of him a little."

"Whatever… you're still wrong. He didn't do anything like that…"

"Sakura, I'm not much of a guy who usually cares to get all wrapped up in things that have nothing to do with me, but this is different. What did he do to you Sakura?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie. Even Ino could point that one out."

"Nothing Happened."

"Shikamaru, just let her be. If you want information, you're better off talking to Sasuke."

"Yeah, I'd rather not force anything out of a guy like that. I'm not you Ino."

Sakura knew that this would start even more trouble, so she decided to tell her friends what exactly happened.

"Seriously you two… nothing to that extant happened. He just touched me a little is all…"

Shikamaru wasn't pleased with what he heard at all.

"I told him that I wanted to take a break, but he said no… I couldn't do anything. He wouldn't let me say anything."

"You see, that's exactly what Sasuke told me."

Sakura didn't really feel like talking to anyone about what had happened. Sasuke always had a way of belittling her ego when she was upset with him. He had never done anything quite like this before. Sakura began to feel as though she needed fresh air or a walk. When she decided to get up and leave, Shikamaru felt an uneasy feeling.

"Sakura, where are you going off to?"

"It's not as if I can concentrate at the moment anyways. I just need to take a little walk is all."

"I guess…"

At that, Sakura left the room and began her roaming of the halls. She found herself drifting up towards the roof. As soon as she opened the door to the top of the building, she was blinded by a quick reflection of the sun light. The flash cleared, there was a dark silhouette standing by the gate surrounding the roof top. Sakura blinked her eyes to try and clear her vision. She almost choked when the image appeared. It was Sasuke. When he noticed her from the side of his eye, he turned and watched as Sakura walked up to the gate. She stood a good five feet away. Sasuke stared at the distance and then turned his gaze to Sakura, as she on the other hand was praying that he wouldn't say a word to her. Goodness knows there's no way that would happen.

"Sakura, why are you standing there?"

Just like that, her dreams of a silent moment had shattered. The simple sound of his voice trembled throughout her being. She automatically turned to her defense.

"Don't worry, I only came up here to get a little fresh air. I didn't even know you were up here."

"… No, I was wondering why you were standing so far away."

"… Oh… well…."

Sasuke held out his hand to her and signaled for her to come over to him.

"Come here."

"I'm fine right here thanks."

"Sakura… Come over here."

"Sasuke why? I_"

"Sakura…"

Sakura sighed and slowly walked over to him. As soon as she was in his reach, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her over into a tight embrace. He kissed her cheek and let his body rest as it was, but his arms remained tightly wrapped. Sakura didn't even return the hug. Her arms remained at her sides. Part of her wanted to hug him, but the other part just wanted to push him away.

"So I guess this is your time that you feel like cuddling and all the couple stuff, huh Sasuke?"

Sasuke knew she was upset, but decided to play along.

"Yep. What, you don't want me to touch you or something?"

*YES EXACTLY* Is what she thought, but all she did was look up at him.

"I don't get you Sasuke. Whenever I want to do stuff like this, you get all grumpy and claim that I'm too clingy, but it's totally alright when you want to do it. You are just so selfish Sasuke."

"It's not like that."

"It's exactly like that! But whatever… I don't want to have this discussion again."

Sasuke stared down at Sakura and then pushed her up against the gate. As he held her wrists at the sides of her head, he intertwined his fingers through the gate to create somewhat of a lock. Sakura began to feel as she did when he was over her house just weeks ago. Subconsciously, her breathing grew heavier. Sasuke realized how she was acting but didn't loosen his grip.

"Sakura, we should walk to your place after school today."

"What?! No, but don't you have a game today?"

"I've told you, that's not until Sunday."

"Oh, I see… Um, I think I'll call a rain-check.'

"Are you busy with something?"

Sakura could never really pull herself to lie to Sasuke, no matter how angry she would get with him.

"Well… no, I just_"

"Then what's the problem? I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind seeing me either."

Once again Sakura was defeated. She agreed with a small smile. Sasuke smirked and kiss her on her lips. She couldn't deny the fact that she loved his lips, but she still wished that the kiss hadn't lasted so long. Sasuke let her go and leaned up against the gate next to her.

"Sasuke… What are you doing up here? Did you skip your class again?"

"I didn't feel like going."

"That's such a sucky excuse!"

"What's the point in taking a class when you've received all of the credits for it already? Besides, not only does the teacher favor me, but my grades are high enough that I can afford a little break."

Sakura smiled knowing that she was the only one he would ever tell all of this to. But her heart still felt heavy.

"You minus the good grades, you're beginning to act a lot like Naruto you know."

"I resent that."

He smiled as he saw Sakura giggle. Sasuke was just about to kiss her when suddenly the bell rang. Sakura was shocked to know that she felt a little better, but her feelings weren't sorted out just yet. She ran to the door before Sasuke could let out a word or even hug her goodbye.

"Later Sasuke."

"Saku_ ra…"

At that she left the roof, leaving Sasuke with a worrisome feeling.

~~ 9th hr. class ~~

The teacher stood in front of the class giving directions, as some of the students whispered and others obeyed. There were a few students who had other things on their minds besides a monotone teacher. Sasuke sat over by the window, Naruto right next to him and Shikamaru right in back of Naruto with his head down. Sasuke stared out of the window with one thing on his mind. It was Sakura. He gazed off until he felt something light weight and small hit the side of his face. He turned with an irritated look on his face and saw Naruto looking at him. He looked down and saw a small piece of paper next to his arm. He opened it up to see what it said. They continued to write back and forth.

"~ Are you and Sakura still arguing after what happened? ~"

"~ We were never arguing. ~"

"~ You're lying. Sakura hasn't been herself lately. You really damaged her Sasuke. ~"

"~ It's none of your business. ~"

"~ NO! She's my friend too, you dick. I'm so serious Sasuke. Do you even know what you did? Did you even apologize? ~"

"~ No. ~"

"~ Are you serious?! Why not?! ~"

"~ I don't really know how. ~"

Naruto had just received the note when Shikamaru raised his head and snatched the paper right from out of his hand. He opened it, read it, and added his own response. The note went on between the three boys.

shi

"~ You're such an idiot Sasuke. How do you not know how to apologize to your own girlfriend? I can't believe you even did that to her. You're sick. ~"

sas

"~ Who the hell told you anything? And I'm sorry I don't fall to her every wish just because I can't handle a little argument. ~"

nar

"~ Wow. ~"

shi

"~ Oh really? So now this is about me. I don't think so you bastard. Look, Sakura is in a real dump because of you. She can't concentrate in her classes and she's not doing any better with her role in student council. Fix the problem Sasuke. ~"

nar

"~ Hey Shikamaru, you're right and all, but I gotta say, the poor guy didn't even realize he had done anything wrong until Ino practically beat the crap out of him. I mean I was going to do it, but I thought he suffered enough from her =_=. ~"

shi

"~ How could you not know that touching your girlfriend against her will is a bad thing?! I mean seriously, Naruto, have you ever done anything so stupid to Hinata? ~"

nar

"~ … ~"

shi

"~ You're joking? ~"

sas

"~ No he isn't. The horny dog saw Hinata in a new swim suit and almost ripped it off of her. The worst part about is that her old man caught him in the act. ~"

shi

"~ The both of you are idiots -_-'. And aren't you the pot calling the kettle black. ~"

sas

"~ So you're saying you've never tried to feel Temari up even once? ~"

nar

"~ HA! Now that's a joke. She practically gives it to him XD! ~"

shi

"~ THAT'S NOT TRUE! She bumped into me as she came out of the shower in a towel one day and she chased me with a knife and where that knife came from, I will never know. I swear I had no idea she was coming out! That woman is NOT the one to mess with. Whatever, this is about Sasuke and his predicament. ~"

nar

"~ Oh yeah, I heard she was talking to her aunt. Man, Sasuke, if you don't get your act together, she'll make the two of you break up. Or even worse. ~"

sas

"~ There's no way I'm letting that happen. ~"

shi

"~ If Sakura isn't happy with you, you can't force her to stay with you. ~"

sas

"~ Shut the hell up, I know that. ~"

shi

"~ So you know that the next time she says it's over, it's over. Oh and fyi, guys and girls are supposed kiss and hug and do all of that practically all the time when they're going out. It's a way to show affection. ~"

nar

"~ That's what I told him. ~"

sas

"~ I know that. It just felt so weird the first couple of months, always having her cling to me right when I saw her. ~"

shi

"~ Yeah, because you're not used to how she makes you feel. For you it was a break from all the girls groveling at you all the time, because now you have that one special one that you actually connect with. If you like her so much, realize that she's wanted you for years. Let her have what she wants. ~"

sas

"~ Yeah, sure. ~"

The boys wrote back and forth for a while, discussing how Sasuke should fix things. Lucky for him he had the opportunity after school today. Before they knew it, the bell had rung. The students packed up there things and left out the door. Before Shikamaru parted with Sasuke, he said one last thing.

"Sasuke, remember, listen to whatever she says. Don't just force yourself onto her physically or verbally. Hear her out and respect her wishes. We need Sskura badly more than ever. Her and Hinata, with the school festival coming up and all."

Shikamaru and Sasuke didn't feel any better. Naruto patted him on the back and gave him a few words.

"Sasuke, don't hurt her anymore alright. We're all friends and everything, but I never want to see Sakura upset like this again."

"Naruto, are you forgetting that Sakura is my girlfriend, not yours. I don't need to hear that from you."

"It's not even like that!"

"Look, I understand."

"You're loosing her Sasuke."

"Shut up Naruto…"

"You already know it yourself!"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP NARUTO!"

Sasuke walked off in a firry heat. Naruto glared at Sasuke as he walked off. He couldn't help but worry about Sakura though.

~~ After School. ~~

Sasuke stood out in front of the school, waiting for none other than Sakura. He saw her walking out of the door with Hinata at her side. When he walked over to greet her, Hinata gave a sheepish smile and ran off to an impatient Neji. Sakura was about to throw her bag over her shoulder, but Sasuke grabbed it from her before she could.

"I'll carry it for you."

"Sasuke… you don't have to."

":blushing: I'm your boyfriend… just let me do this, ok."

"Uh… sure Sasuke."

Sasuke carried her bag in the same hand as his own bag and then reached to hold Sakura's hand with the other. After deciding that they were ready to go, they took off to Sakura's house. She felt as though she was forgetting something though; and it wasn't at school.

While walking, Sasuke clenched Sakura's hand a little tighter. Something came to his mind, so of course he had to speak it.

"I sent you a text earlier. You never responded. I mean, I don't care… I was just wondering."

"Huh? I don't think I ever got it. Shikamaru had me working to the bone, so I was hardly even able to check my phone. I'm sorry. What did it say?"

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Hmm, alright, if you say so."

Sasuke sighed as they reached Sakura's house. She opened the door and invited Sasuke in. Her voice went throughout the house as she yelled a loud greeting.

"I'm home Mom. I hope you don't mind, but I brought Sasuke with me."

She listened for her mother's response and heard another voice as well. Ms. Harouno welcomed her daughter from the kitchen.

"Oh, welcome home darling and it's always a pleasure to have Sasuke-kun over. Sakura, dear, come here for a moment, would you."

Sakura headed for the kitchen, her and Sasuke still holding hands. Before she could fully enter the room she stopped in surprise, causing Sasuke to bump into her. Sakura remembered what she had forgotten. Her dear aunt was coming to visit today.

Her mother and aunt were sitting at the kitchen table with cups in their hands. Her mother was drinking tea, as her aunt was sipping on her favorite beverage; sake. The liquor filled woman turned around in her seat to see Sakura and Sasuke. She appeared to still be coherent. She moved her long blond hair out of her way and started to call her niece over to her.

"Sakura, it's nice to see you again. Even though you were just at my office last week. How are you in school?"

Her eyes drifted over to Sasuke. He had a bit of an unpleasant look on his face. Her look grew deeper.

"I don't need to rough anyone up… do I?"

"What? Uh… no Aunt Tsunade, everything is fine at school."

"Oh really… well… in that case…"

Sasuke felt shivers going up and down his spine. That woman was the only one who could do that to him. Tsunade was in command of one of the top businesses in Japan. Not only was she powerful because of her company, but she was a fighter ever since she left the womb. No, Tsunade was not the woman you would want to try and mug in a dark ally at night. But nonetheless, Sakura loved and looked up to her beloved aunt, even if she was a drunken gambler with the poorest luck in the world. Her family always tends to wonder how she was ever able to get so far.

Tsunade took another sip from her cup before getting up and approaching Sasuke. Her black business skirt was wrinkled in the back, but she was drunk enough, not to care. She stood about two feet away from him and began to speak.

"And you… how are you doing in school… Sa..suke?"

Sasuke covered his nose and responded.

"I'm perfectly fine as always… Just as you're always perfectly drunk in the middle of the day. You stink."

"Why you little_"

Ms. Haruno always knew how Sasuke, his buddy Naruto, and her sister-in-law always got along. Naruto and Tsunade have a mutual respect for each other, but they didn't always get along. Sasuke on the other hand could care a little less for the rough hearted woman. Although he has recognized a striking resemblance in personalities between her and Sakura. He feared she would eventually grow up to be exactly like her aunt. Sakura's mother jumped in before anything could escalate.

"Hey there, Tsunade, maybe you have had a little too much to drink."

"Pft, whatever. Anyways, how is the other little brat? :smiling: Naruto, that knucklehead. The last time I talked to him, he was begging me to talk to Mr. Hyuuga for him. Something about a big apology and that little Hinata girl… Speaking of, how are they both doing together?"

"Wow, you sure do ask a lot of questions for an ol_"

Sakura punch Sasuke in the side and spoke for him.

"Naruto is doing fine and both him and Hinata are very happy with each other. Yeah, I'm really proud of them :smiling:."

"…Yeah, that's nice to hear."

"Oh, how are you and Jiriya doing? Any wedding plans yet? He he."

"Are you joking?! Marrying that old pervert?! Ha, not in a million decades."

"Hm, sure Aunt Tsunade."

"Oh, dear, I just remembered. Sakura, I was just reminding your Aunt Tsunade of your school festival this year. She was saying how Mr. Jiriya was just insisting that he go with her when she visited the school that day."

Everyone knew exactly why he wanted to go so badly. He wouldn't dare pass up the chance to see beautiful young girls in costume, running around enjoying themselves. He would surely enjoy himself as well.

"I look forward to seeing what my niece can do to a festival. You must be working hard for it, being in that student council of yours."

"Well I look forward to seeing you there, although it may not be worth you taking time off of work. And if Jiraiya is coming along, make sure you have a strong leash on him."

"Ha ha, yeah, and same for you as well."

Sasuke grunted as he was aware of what and who Tsunade was referencing to. Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and headed towards her room.

~~ One hour later. ~~

Sakura sat on her bed, running her fingers through Sasuke's hair, as he lay down with his head on her lap. She didn't really know how she felt. Well more so she didn't want to admit to her feelings. She wanted to preserve the peace that was present, but it wasn't a legit sense of peace. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something.

"Hey… Sasuke… can we please talk? No… we need to talk."

"Hm… about?"

"Just listen alright. I know we've already talked about this, and I know you already said no…. but_"

"Sakura_"

"No, Sasuke, just hear me out. Ok, I don't know how to say this… but, we really do need to take a break… I don't want to break up I just need a little time to think…"

"Think about what? If you don't want to break up, then what is there to think about?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. She thought about it, and he was right. What was the point in taking a break? Did Sakura really want to break up? Whatever it is, she had to find out.

"Sasuke, I don't know… I just don't know where this relationship is going… I don't know where we're going? I always thought that being with you would be the most greatest thing ever, but it just doesn't feel like that now. My feelings for you haven't change… but you have."

Sasuke took in as much as he could. He then sat up from Sakura's lap, but he didn't turn to face her.

"So that's really how you feel? I've changed?"

"Please understand."

"No, I understand."

"Sasuke…"

Sakura could feel her throat becoming tight. She felt as though she had to cry, but she just wouldn't allow herself. After a moment of silence, Sasuke got up from Sakura's bed and picked up his bag. He finally turned to look at her. Sakura gasped at the image before her. Sasuke's eyes were as cold and blank as the day she met him.

"Well… I guess that's it."

"Sasuke wait_"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Sakura."

Sakura opened her mouth to scream for him, but it was too late. He had already closed the door behind him. She heard him running down the steps. She wanted to run after him, but what would be the point? They weren't together anymore. So she froze in place as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Ms. Haruno was at the door waving goodbye to her sister-in-law as she watched her stumble into the car of her perverted boyfriend. She couldn't help but worry over the thought of Jiraiya taking advantage of the poor drunken woman. She was about to close the door when Sasuke ran past her an out of the house. Both her and the barely sober Tsunade watch as the boy didn't stop running until he was two blocks down from them. They looked at each other and began to worry. Tsunade then yelled from the car window to her sister.

"Make sure you tell Sakura I said goodbye. I'll be calling her tomorrow."

"Yes, I will."

At that, she closed the door as Tsunade's ride drove off. Ms. Haruno looked towards her daughter's room and had begun to climb the stairs.

Before entering, she knocked on the door and called to Sakura.

"Sweety…"

She opened the door to see Sakura lying down with her face in her pillow. She could tell she was crying because of the movement of her body. Ms. Haurno walked over to her daughter and sat on her bed. She lay over her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Sakura, my baby, it's alright."

She stroked her hair as she tried to calm her precious down.

~~ 11:30 that night ~~

Sakura lay wide awake. Her eyes weary from crying. She couldn't help but think about the look on Sasuke's face. It pained her. All of a sudden something crossed her mind. She reached for her cell phone and clicked through the settings. When she came upon her text messages, she saw the text from Sasuke that she missed. She opens it and begins to read. The void in her heart only grew and the tears silently rolled down onto her pillow.

From: Sasuke-kun

Hey Sakura, I dont rly kno how 2 rly do this & I kno Im n idiot b/c of that, but I want 2 say sorry. I didnt mean 2 hurt you at all, I promise. I would nvr intentionally do that 2 u. You know how I am. I kno Ive been a jerk 2 u Sakura. I dont want to control ur life or what decisions u make, its jus that… I love you!

Sakura put her face into her pillow and pulled the covers over her head.

~~ The next day ~~

The sun was shining and the wind was blowing a cool breeze. But just because mother nature is feeling good doesn't mean that the human body is in the mood. Sakura entered the building and settled at her locker. Her movement was slow and so washer response. She didn't hear her name being called until she felt a pat on her shoulder. Se turned to see a gleaming Tenten smiling away and an irritated Neji not too far behind her. Her smile soon faded when she saw what a wreck Sakura was in.

"Sakura, you don't look so well. You know, if you need to stay home, you should. A broken heart is an illness you know."

"What?"

Neji tugged on his girlfriend's ear and halted her from saying anymore.

"Ahem, Tenten, don't say such things. I told you to stay out of it."

"But Neji, it's wrong to just leave her like this."

"Wait, what exactly are you two talking about?"

Neji felt guilt swell inside of him, so he simply had to explain the situation to her.

"You see, Sasuke apparently talked to Naruto last night… Naruto talked."

"Sakura, are you alright? Well that was a dumb question, but if you need anything we're here for you alright."

"Thank you…"

"Tenten, you act as if Sasuke was the one who broke up with her. It was the other way around."

"I know that Neji. You're a guy, you wouldn't understand."

Neji stared down at Tenten as if he wanted to squash her. Instead, he gently took hold of her hand and tugged.

"You know, Tenten, we don't have time to meddle in other people's affairs. We we're never supposed to tell her about it in the first place."

"I know but_"

"No buts Tenten. Another thing, I'm not taking you out for ice cream after school today."

Tenten's jaw dropped as she chased after Neji as he walked away. She turned to wave goodbye to her friend, giving her the 'call me' sign. All Sakura did was stare in a daze.

Sakura wonder through the hall to get to her first hour class. She was doing her best to avoid all eye contact and conversation. She was about to walk into her class when she noticed a dark figure had passed her. It was Sasuke. He didn't even give her a second glimpse. Sakura didn't know what to think anymore.

~~ After class

Sakura felt as though she was being punished. Right after class, she had to basically miss all of her other classes just so that she could work on things for the festival. For someone who didn't like to do work, Shikamaru was quite the slave driver. She tuned the corner of the hall and headed down a flight of steps. On the way down she saw Naruto passing by. He just so happened to spot her as well.

"Oh, hey Sakura… Uh how's it going?"

"Naruto…"

"Hmmm… yeah alright, I know. But how are you feeling about your decision?"

Sakura walked down towards Naruto leaned up against the rail.

"Honestly… I don't know."

"… Hey, why don't I walk you to where you need to be right now?"

"What about you Naruto? You'll be late."

"Me? Pft, I'm not even going to class."

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto just grinned away.

"Yeah, the two of you are so a like now."

"Huh, what was that Sakura?"

"Nothing, lets get going then."

"Uh yeah sure."

The two walked down the hall; Naruto doing all the talking, and Sakura not saying a word. As they reached their destination, Naruto left Sakura with something before he left.

"Sakura… I know I'm not much… but… I'm here for you. And if anyone knows Sasuke, it's me. So don't be afraid to talk to me… alright. You're my friend Sakura."

It was the first time Sakura had ever seen Naruto with such a serious look on his face. At that Naruto walked off with his hands in his pockets. For a moment, Sakura felt saved.

~~ Lunch break ~~

Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side. Instead of going straight to lunch, they thought they'd talk about their soccer game coming up and even practice a bit. Sasuke told Naruto to hold on while he go grab something from his locker. Naruto stood up against the wall. He turned his head to see something around the corner. Someone was sitting on a small bench that was placed outside of the lockers area. He took a better look to see who it was. To his surprise, it was Sakura. She had such a deep gaze in her eyes. The longer he stood there, the longer he would worry. He walked over and took a seat next to her.

"Sakura, what are you doing here by yourself? Why are you just sitting here?"

"I… I can't figure it out…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"What was it about Sasuke that I liked so much? Why did things become so different? How is it… that all that he's put me through… I'm still confused, because I still want him? I thought he cared, but this morning… I don't know what to do, he's so cold_"

Naruto had put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her in. She was very much caught off guard.

"Sakura, it all seems painfully obvious to me. And I can't believe you think Sasuke is cool with all of this… The guy's a wreck."

"Naruto?"

"Listen, do what you want, just as long as it really is what you want. Don't keep trying to fool yourself into thinking something is right or wrong."

Sakura hadn't noticed, but a tear had faught its way out of her eye. She lay her head on his shoulder while hugging him. Sasuke had come back from his locker. He was about to call out to Naruto as he looked for him, but instead he stayed quite. When he looked around the corner, he saw Nsruto and Sakura together in each others arms as they were. He didn't say a word, but simply walked away. Sasuke misunderstood, but it was too late now. That image was the last thing he wanted to see.

~~ After school ~~

Naruto walked up to Sasuke as he was rummaging through his gym locker. He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and tried to get his attention.

"Hey Sasuke, ready for practice?"

"…"

"What?… Well anyways, we need to talk about Sa_"

Sasuke whipped Naruto's hand off of his shoulder and then walked away. He had no idea what his friend's problem was, but he wasn't having it. As the boys reached the filled to join everyone, their coach blew a whistle and signaled them to start a practice round. Everyone partnered up, but they were sure to avoid partnering up with either Sasuke nor Naruto. They all knew how vicious they could get even in practice. So the two boys were left with each other. Naruto kicked around the ball, noticing that Kiba had skipped out on practice again. *He'd rather play with his dog than practice* he thought. He passed the ball to his partner, Sasuke received it and stopped it with his foot and kicked it around himself. Naruto was still off thinking to himself until he felt a thud in his stomach. He was quick enough to catch what it was; the ball. Sasuke had kicked it hard enough to hurt. He put on the ground and kicked it back.

"Hey Sasuke! What are you trying to do?!"

Naruto became sick to his stomach when he saw the exact same ball fly pass his head. It was only an inch away. In fact if Naruto hadn't moved at the right moment, he would have been seriously injured.

"SASUKE!! YOU WANNA FIGHT OR SOMETHING?! WHAT FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!"

"What's my problem? With friends like you, who needs enemies?!"

"Are you nuts man?!"

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you need to quit it!"

"I fucking saw the two of you."

"What?"

Sasuke snatched Naruto's hand away from his shirt and then punched him in the face. The coach blew his whistle as Naruto fell to the ground. He jumped back up and planned on beating the snot out of Sasuke, but several students held both of them back as the coach stepped in between. Before he could be scolded, Sasuke threw everyone off of him and walked off. Naruto on the other hand was told to sit out and cool off. Instead, he grabbed his things and left.

~~ Harouno Residence ~~

Sakura entered her home in a bit of a gloomy way. Her voice had a moody echo to it. After the usual "I'm home", she was surprised to see who had come around the corner to greet her.

"Eh… Tsunade-oba? What are you… well I mean I wasn't expecting to see today."

"I just thought I'd drop by to talk to you a little. I know I said I would call you, but I changed my mind."

"So I see. Well it's always a pleasure. Oh, by the way, where's mama?"

"She had a few things to take care of. I've been here ever since. Come, don't waste anymore time. I've already settled in the living room."

Sakura set her things down and followed her aunt into the living room. She then understood the meaning of settled. There were several liquor bottles on the table. A couple of them were emptied. Sakura took a seat next to Tsunade and sighed at the bottles before her.

"You know, you really should be careful with how much you drink. You just don't know, one day you may be so drunk, someone will try to take advantage of you."

"They already have."

"No way!…"

"Yep, but the guy ended up in the hospital for a week or so… I can't recall, it's been such a long while."

"Wow… Well did you know the guy?"

"Ha, know him? I'm dating him."

"Oh…"

"We were in collage. I'm quite positive he's learned his lesson, because he hasn't tried the stunt again heh heh."

Sakura appeared to have grown a new respect for her aunt at that moment.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, I wanted to really see how you were doing. That boy of yours ran out of the house like a man on fire. How exactly have things been going with you two?"

"…. Actually… I kind of broke things off for a little while…."

"Oh… I see. So that's why he ran off."

"What? No, he doesn't even care. at least that what it seemed like today."

"Did something happen? Besides the fact that he didn't come to pick you up this morning."

"Well… Today, on the way to class, he seemed to have walk right past me. He didn't even look at me. I was so confused…"

"You sound as though you wanted him to look at you…"

" I mean I didn't say that I didn't want his friendship and I only asked for a break. And… he said something to me… that day… but I was too late."

"Hm… Sweetie… It seems as though the both of you are misunderstanding each other."

"What do you mean?"

"When you first told me that Sasuke didn't want you clinging to him, I automatically thought 'what a pussy', but hearing everything and putting it all together… it really is quite simple Sakura. That boy is hopeless."

"Uh_"

"Well alright in other words, he's still naïve. this is his first relationship and he just may have found the woman that he never wants to let go of. Lucky, not too many people get it on the first shot. But here comes the part that you didn't catch onto. In your eyes he's a jerk, but really, he just doesn't know how to react or show his true feelings. Adding the fact that he's known to have a big ego with lots of pride doesn't help."

"I suppose… once you put it that way… but what about today?"

"He cares so much for that he simply couldn't take your presence, not to mention you knocked down his pride by breaking up with him. So the end result was him ignoring you, or at least trying to. That's just the type of guy he is."

"Oh… wow, I feel like the naïve one. Of course, that's just the type of guy he is… but then… does that mean I was wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"I was stuck in a cross road. Whether I still wanted him or not… But after hearing what you just said… Was I wrong?"

"Sakura, you weren't wrong in anything. For all you know, you may not want to deal with a guy who is still in the process of growing his own proper set of balls, but that's all up to you to decide. Do what you need to do and be happy. One thing for sure, is that that boy has already pretty much fallen for you. So whatever you do… make sure it's the right decision for you and no one else."

Sakura felt a little of the weight on her heart become a little lighter. Tsunade put her arm around her and pulled her in. She lay her head on her aunt's shoulder and closed her eyes to let all the thoughts ramble in her mind.

~~ Later that night ~~

Her bed was ready and her homework was done. Sakura was ready to hit the sack. As soon as she climbed into bed, she heard her phone ring. she picked it up to see who it was. She slapped her hand to her mouth when she saw who it was. Sasuke.

She was so in shock that she didn't realize the ringing had stopped. Before she could call back, it rang again, the same person calling. She picked up and could barely speak.

"He… hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke…"

"Why didn't you answer the first time?"

"I… why are you calling?… So late I mean."

"Look, I know it's late, but something's been bothering me for a good portion of the day. I didn't want to call, but it's so annoying."

"What? What's going on?"

"I need to know… Did you break up with me to be with that half wit Naruto?!"

"Sasuke?!"

"…"

"How could you even say anything like that?! Naruto is my friend… and yours too! Besides, he has Hinata and you know that."

"I tend to wonder if he even thinks of Hinata when it comes to you_"

"Sasuke what has gotten in to you? And I didn't even really break up with you! It's called TAKING A BREAK!"

"Whatever… I saw the two of you together during the lunch break today… He was holding you… and vise versa."

"AND?! Naruto was comforting me because you were a total ass yesterday and today! Sasuke… I've heard enough for tonight… and you've lost it. You know as well as I do, that Naruto would never do that to you… Or to me."

"… Sakura, I didn't_"

"Sasuke, I'm tired… and I have a lot on my mind… I don't know what your issue is, but you need to chill out. Goodnight Sasuke."

"Sakura, please, I'm not meaning to_"

"Whether he knows or not… I want you to apologize to Naruto."

At that, Sakura hung up and put her eyes and mind to rest.

~~ The next morning, first hour ~~

Instead of skipping his usual third hour class, Sasuke decided to head to the top of the roof right at his first hour class. He sat down next to the gate and tried to imitate Shikamaru for a moment and stare up at the clouds as they hover over and slowly ride along the breeze of the wind. His throat grew tight and his nerves became restless. He knew that he was wrong. But what could he do? He had already accused Sakura and punched Naruto. Saying sorry surely was never his strong suit.

Sakura sat in her seat, reading and studding her textbook. Suddenly, she feels her phone quietly vibrate in her pocket. She pulls it out to see who it was. The name read Ino with a message following right after it.

*So, hav u ne idea where that ex of urs is?*

A confused expression covers Sakura's face. The texting begins to go back and forth.

*Wut do u mean? He has 1st hr w/ u.*

*Yeah exactly, but hes not n here. I saw him walk n2 the building & I thought that he was jus goin 2 b l8 4 class, but he hasnt evn walked n yet.*

*He doesn't usually… but perhaps he skipped. But wutevr, I don't rly care this point.*

*wut r u talkng a/b? Rnt u only takng a break? Or r u jus giving him up? N thaat case, I'll take him.*

*Shut it pig. He accused Naruto & I of being together!*

*W8 u mean like going out? But Im pretty sure I jus saw Naruto try & follow Hinata n2 the girls bathroom. OMG is he cheating?!*

*DAMN IT INO! NO! He saw Naruto comforting me yesterday & got the wrong idea entirely. That's all.*

*Oh… oops. Well that sucks. What r u going 2 do?*

*Idk*

*Well ass or not, u cant just hold onto him, that's not fair 2 the othr girls*

*Ino I still love him*

*… W8... did u jus say u luvd him?*

*Wut?*

Sakura thought for a moment. She had in fact said that. This was the first time she ever put such a feeling into words. Minus the time when she was 5 years old and repeated the phrase 'I love you' over and over again in her head whenever she was with Sasuke. This was an absolute shock to her. It only added to her stresses for the fact that it felt so right saying it.

*Omg Sakura… u love Sasuke… like 4 real…*

Sakura refuses to respond back to the message. She puts her phone away and awaits for her class to end.

The bell rang and the students left their first hour classes. Sakura walked through the hall trying to figure out why she said those three words referring to Sasuke. She looked up to see a clearly upset Hinata with a fearful look on her face. Naruto was in front of her and looked as though he was trying to reassure her of something. Sakura walked up to the two of them and asked what was the problem. Naruto turned to greet her, but only caused Sakura to let out a small gasp.

"Naruto? What the hell happened to you?! Where you out getting into trouble with Kiba again?! Didn't I tell_"

"No Sakura, Naruto didn't do anything like that… It was Sasuke."

Confusion seemed to be a part of Sakura's everyday ritual as of late. She lookeed back at the mark on Naruto's face.

"What… what do you mean it was Sasuke?"

"Sasuke thinks Naruto is trying to go after you Sakura. He punched Naruto during their soccer practice yesterday."

"Yeah… I guess he saw us together while I was waiting for him. Man that guy pisses me off. Just because he can't be there for you doesn't mean that your other friends become totally useless. Pft, fuck 'm."

"Hmm… Sorry Naruto, you too Hinata. I never thought things would go this far."

"Oh Sakura, please… it wasn't your fault. you nor Naruto are to blame for this. To tell you the truth… I don't think Sasuke is necessarily a bad person either…"

Naruto smiled knowing that his sweet little girlfriend was always the type to find good in others. Sakura began to think back to what her aunt said yesterday. Sakura waved goodbye to her friends and then carried on her way.

~~ Lunch time ~~

Sasuke watched Naruto as he made a fool of himself, as usual, with Kiba Choji and Gaara. Even though the halls were totally filled, he couldn't get his eye off of anyone but Naruto. He then saw Hinata run up to Naruto. Sasuke saw that she was really happy and so was he. He couldn't see how Naruto could possibly be in a secret relationship with Sakura. Perhaps he already knew that his friend wasn't making a move on Sakura, simply, he just didn't want her in the arms of any other guy in the state that she was in. Yes, he saw her as he walked out of that classroom. She looked almost ill. He wanted to say something or even simply hold her, but he couldn't.

Several thoughts went swirling throughout his head at the same time until he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Sasuke looked out of his peripheral view and saw who it was.

"Shikamaru."

"Sakura seems to be a bit more stable. She's still a bit of a wreck though."

"Whatever…"

"You say that as if you don't care."

"Well why should I? She's the one who broke things off with me, remember?"

":yawn: That's a tough front even I can see past. And your stalking Naruto says different also."

"Are you done?"

"Sure I am. For now on, just try your best to leave the innocent out of your little wackjob problems. It really is a drag to deal with."

Sasuke being annoyed didn't even look to see Shikamaru walk away. Even though Shikamaru had left, his words were still fresh in his brain. Just something else for the irritated Sasuke to think about. At that, Sasuke gathered his things and continued to his next destination.

~~ After school ~~

Sasuke waited outside, staring to the sky. He seemed to be getting the hang of cloud watching. He decided he would catch Naruto and apologize for the outburst yesterday. He waited until he saw Naruto hand in hand with Hinata. Sasuke felt chills seeing the shy, pale girl smile. *How can that numbskull take care of a girl better than I can?*, he thought. His thoughts didn't stop him from sincerely walking up to the two of them though. Hinata looked up towards the tall figure that had approached them and felt that she would be in the way, so she moves aside, ignoring the ire feeling coming from the two boys. Naruto could tell she was worried. He held her hand tighter as she stood behind him.

"So Sasuke, they let you out of the straight jacket so soon huh?"

"Very funny."

"Are you here to accuse me again? Bec_"

"Shut up Naruto, I came to… :sigh: a_pologize."

"Hmm, really?…"

Naruto thought for a second before speaking again.

"Well then pal, put it there."

Both Sasuke and Hinata were shocked to see Naruto stretch out his hand with a big innocent smile across his face. Sasuke paused and then put on a smug smile. Just as he shook his hand, Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and punched him in the face. Hinata watched and gasped as Sasuke flew backwards to the ground. She covered her mouth and called for her boyfriend.

"N… Naruto… please…."

"Alright, you're forgiven."

Sasuske sat on the ground and wiped the small trickle of blood from his mouth. He couldn't help but hate how he thought that this was fair.

"Right, whatever."

"Sasuke, man, you can't keep playing a blame game with this. If you care so much about Sakura, then do something about it."

"Really? Naruto, what can I do about it? I can't do anything more."

"Maaan you sound like such a pussy right now. It's not like you Sasuke."

Naruto held out his hand to help his friend up from the ground. With the same hand, he pulls Sasuke in close until they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Look, I found out that girls have this funny way of turning a guys life around, either for good or worse. You may not even realize it until it all smacks you in the face. Am I right?"

Sasuke looked at the grinning Naruto as he pulled away. For once, Naruto actually said something that made perfect since. Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand and turned to face him.

"Well, I've got to get Hinata home. Neji staying after with Tenten for tutoring, so he actually stared me down and said 'take Hinata home… and make sure she gets there safe'. Sure he meant well, but you should've seen and heard the way he said it. I mean I would gladly take Hinata home anytime, not to mention that that ole man wont be there heh heh…"

Hinata started pulling Naruto away as he started to ramble on about how he couldn't stand her cousin and fondling her behind her father's back, so on and so forth. Sasuke waved goodbye and watched as the two bickered. He felt as though this weekend would be a long one.

~~ Uchiha residence ~~

Tonight was one of the nights whereas Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha went out for personal time. Itachi always came over those nights to make sure that his little brother wasn't lonely or causing a mess for himself. He tends to forget that Sasuke isn't so little anymore.

Itachi stood over the stove, making dinner and a small desert. When finished, he called to Sasuke, telling him to come down for dinner. He became worried when he didn't answer back.

"Hey Sasuke, I said dinner was ready."

After a moment of no response, Itachi climbed the steps to his brother's room and opened the door. He didn't really know what to make of what was before him. Sasuke was sitting on his bed staring at his cell phone. Itachi leaned up against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"Hm… and hear I thought you chose masturbating over eating. But no… I you've learned a new way of contacting people by phone… by glaring at it_ Sasuke what is going on?"

"Ever hear of knocking?"

"Nope. Was that a rhetorical question?"

Sasuke stared off in to space as his brother made his brain hurt, just a little bit.

"Why do you still come over here anyways?"

"Why? To make sure my poor little Sasuke-chan doesn't go emo on me again, But it seems as though I've failed."

"I'm not emo and I've never been_"

"Sasuke…"

"What?!"

"Come on now, be honest."

"…"

"Alright alright."

Itachi walked over and next to Sasuke. He turned the other way, for he didn't want acknowledge his older brother any further. Itachi gently tugged on the back of his hair until he gave up his stubbornness. Sasuke leaned back and rested his back against his older brother's shoulder. Itachi chuckled in relief and rested his head on top of Sasuke's.

"So, little bro… what seems to be the problem?"

"…"

"Is it that bad that you can even tell me?"

"… Well… no."

"Then? If I can help, I will, you know that. Is it about the game this Sunday?"

"No, I'm not worried about the game, so much as who will be there?"

"Hm? I don't understand…"

"…. Sakura…"

"Ahhh, so it is girl problems."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying that it's normal for a guy to get bent out of shape over someone he loves. Dad denies it, but he was the exact same way with mom."

"But they're together still."

"Ha, yeah and if Dad hadn't lowered his pride, we may have never been born."

"I didn't think it was possible for him to do such a thing. I always thought mom was just.."

"Same here, but our mother is no fool. She's a kind and strong woman, smart too. She knows what is and isn't good for her. After Dad's change, I guess she decided that he was good for her. Do you understand?"

Sasuke soaked in the story of his parents and sat up from Itachi's shoulder. He realized what he had to do and what he wasn't doing. He turned and looked to his brother. Just like a child, he threw his arms around Itachi's neck and forcing him on his back. Itachi laughed as Sasuke made himself comfortable on top of his brother. Sasuke had a tendency of force the both of them back to much younger days and Itachi welcomed every bit of it.

~~ Later that night ~~

Ring ring…

Ring ri_

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Hm? Sasuke, I'm kind of busy right now. I don't really have time to argue_"

"No Sakura, I don't want to argue or anything. I just wanted to know if you were still going to the soccer game."

"Oh… well, I don't really know at this point."

"… Alright, well can you do one thing for me?"

"One thing?"

"Yeah, I want you to go on a small date with me tomorrow."

"A date? Sasuke I_"

"Please Sakura. Just a small one; a friend thing."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"… Fine, a small friendly outing… That's all."

"That's all I'm asking."

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"… Goodnight Sakura."

~~ Saturday morning ~~

Sakura stood looking in her bath room mirror, making sure everything was in place. With one last look, she called out to her mother, telling her that she was leaving. She was meeting with Sasuke today, constantly repeating that it was only a friend thing. Oh how she wished it was more. She gets her thoughts under control and waits on a bench in the park. A great abundance of sleep was lacking last night, for reasons unknown. Perhaps she was excited. She wanted to see him, but still wasn't sure she was ready to handle the brash man. Sakura closed her eyes to rest her exhausted brain.

Sakura opens her eyes, feeling slightly more refreshed. To her, it had been a merely 5 minuets. She stared up towards the blue skies and smiled, until she reached something was right next to her. She looked to see Sasuke sitting close beside her. Sakura gasped as he began to speak first and then look at her seconds after.

"Sas… Sasuke, I didn't even know had come…"

"Figures. How was your nap?"

"Nap? I didn't take a nap. I had my eyes closed for about a minuet or so."

"Ha, a minuet you say? Sakura-chan, I've been sitting here with you for an hour now."

As soon as Sakura heard those words, she flipped her right wrist over to check the time. He was right; it had been an hour. her face turned a bright red as she clenched her fists in her lap. She turned to Sasuke and began to pound at him in furry. All he could do was smile a bit and try to calm her. He really thought she was cute at the moment.

"Sasuke, why didn't you wake me up if it had been that long?!"

"Come on now Sakura, you looked so relaxed… precious even."

"Sasuke…"

Sakura watched as Sasuke's cool smile had begun to fade. She watched hi, with glazed puppy eyes. The moment was an innocent one.

"It's not safe you know… you shouldn't fall asleep in public when you're by yourself. You were lucky, I came along before anyone else had."

"How… how do I know you didn't do anything?"

"Because I didn't. You would hate me if I did."

Sakura knew he was telling the truth. His tone and gaze were so sincere. Yes, Sakura knew all too well. She looked away and cleared her throat. She had begun to speak when Sasuke got up from his seat.

"So… so why did you ask me out t…. Where are you going?"

"Come on. You already wasted an hour of our day you know."

Sasuke smirked and walked off a Sakura called out to him, begging him to tell her where they were going and for him to wait up for her.

Sasuke lead Sakura to a small café. Sakura gasped at the beauty and interior of the shop. Sasuke watched her as she was drenched in awe amazement. He put his left hand on his hip and the other around Sakura's shoulders and spoke in a most pleasant tone.

"You like it?"

"Sasuke… Where… How did you find such a beautiful place? It's so… so… enchanting and majestic…"

"I thought you would like it. I came upon it when I had an argument with my dad one day. I kind of skipped out of the house and some how ended up here. I've always wanted to bring you here… Just… yeah."

"Oh…"

Sakura's gaze suddenly met the floor. Sasuke put his hand on her back, signaling for her to go ahead when a young woman in a pink and black frilly waitress outfit came to greet the two. They sat at a closed table by the window. Sakura seated in one booth and Sasuke opposite of her. When they sat down, Sakura began to look around again. She looked at Sasuke when she realized that he was looking at her the entire time.

"Why the stare?"

"It's nothing…"

"… Look Sasuke, you said this was a friend thing."

"I never said it wasn't."

"Yeah, but_ You are so complicating."

"And you're not? But I guess all girls are like that. So I wont blame you. I forgive you."

Sasuke smiled as Sakura threw a fit. She became even more irritated when he began to chuckle. Their bickering was cut off by a small voice.

"W… would you like to order?"

The two looked up, but only Sakura was in perfect shock. She couldn't believe who or what she was seeing. It was the shy and meek, stuttering, twiddling fingers girl. Hinata. Sakura looked her up and down. She had no idea the girl would ever dress in such a way. She wore a red waitress getup that was covered in ruffles from head to toe. The skirt came about 5½ inches above her knees. A pure white apron, with ruffles around every hem, covered the front side and was tied beautifuly into a big ruffly bow. On her feet were a pair of black rockinghorse shoes. Her red and white striped socks came up to her knees, with tiny black bows climbing up the sides. Around her neck was a red choker with more white ruffles around the top and bottom. Hinata hugged the tray closer to her chest. Her face became reddened.

"Sa… Sakura-chan? I it's really nice to see you hear… but uh…. would you please stop staring like that?"

"Uh, oh… Well it's just that… you're dressed in… Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Well… this… this is my part time job. And this is… this is…"

"You're uniform. Does Naruto know you work here?!"

""NO!""

Both Sasuke and Hinata answered in unison. Sakura jumped back a bit from the surprise. Sasuke, elbows on the table with fingers crossed in front of his face, began to explain.

"And don't tell him either. Can you imagine what that idiot would do if he saw Hinata dressed like this? Let alone serving other people."

Sakura imagined Naruto practically ripping every shred of clothing off of the poor girl, right in the middle of the floor. And the fights he would start if he caught any other guy ogling over her.

"Oh, yeah I can see why you haven't told him. So Sasuke's known all about this?"

"Y… yes…"

"Well who else knows?"

"Oh, very few. Only my family, Sasuke's elder brother, himself and Shikamaru. Perhaps Temari as well. Shikamaru thought of telling Choji, but he feared that he would only become a diabetic."

"When you look at how many people we know, that is a considerably small amount. Hinata doesn't want too many students fining out. She practically freaked when I wondered in here."

"Oh, but why?"

"Sakura-chan, please, please don't tell anyone else. This is just all so embarassing."

Sakura could disagree. Even though she wouldn't be caught dead wearing clothing made for jailbate, she thought Hinata looked absolutely adorable in it. She only wondered one last thing. Hinata was rather whealthy. Why would she need a part time job?

"I'm sorry. I'd love to sit and chat, but I'm still on the clock."

Sasuke and Sakura both understood. They told her what they wanted and watched as the dark haired girl walked away with two new orders. About 10 minuets later, Hinata returned with two beautifully made dishes. Sakura took a fork full of the smooth strawberry shortcake she ordered to her mouth. She almost fainted in bliss do to the spectacular flavor. Sasuke's eyes never left her. He sipped on his coffee and scilently marvled at the perfect scent of his raspberry scone. Sakura looked up for a moment and smiled. She picked up another fork full and held it up.

"Would you like to try some? It's sooo good. I think it's the best cake I've ever eaten. Here, try some."

She got up from her seat to and sat next to Sasuke. She put the fork to his mouth. Sasuke refused to open his mouth for a few second and then gave in when Sakura stubornly told him to open wide. The fork whent in and cake out empty. Sakura smiled so cheerfully. As he chewed and swalled, he thought of how that was the first time she had given him such a smile in some time. Not to mention the fact that not only did she feed him, but with the same fork she was eating with. He tried to hold himself back from feeling like a giddy high school girl.

"Wasn't that just the best Sasuke?"

"Hm… I've tased better."

Sakura pouted at his words a bit, but little did she know, he was thinking of her when he said that.

After an hour of chatting and reminising, Sasuke decided that it was time to leave. Sasuke paid and Hinata sheepishly waved goodbye as the two walked out. Sakura felt a little upset that they had to leave. Sasuke reasured her that they would go again any time. Sakura thanked him and threw her arms around his right arm. At first he would always feel "annoyed" and try to pull away some times when she did this, but he's come to realize that loved it when she was so close. He thought this is how it should have been. He felt as though they were together again and as soon as Sakura remembered herself that they weren't, her face grew sad and red. she let go and then put a good two feet difference between them. Sasuke's nostalgic feeling soon disapated.

They walked around for a little while longer before Sasuke returned Sakura to her home. Sakura was just about to unlock her front door when she remembered something. She turned around to face Sasuke and ask her previous question.

"What was the point in this. Taking me out. "

"…"

"Sasuke? What?"

Sasuke walked up a step to stand just a foot away from her. He shoved his hands into his pockets and gave her a look that melted her heart.

"I need you to come to my game tomorrow."

"Hm…. Naruto asked me to go just to root on the team as a whole… and… not just for you…. So I might go… for the school spirit."

"….."

"But I still don't know ok."

"You have to come."

"What?"

"You have to come see us play. I have to tell you… If we win, than I have to tell you something very very crusial. So… that means have to make sure we win. Sakura, this game rides on you."

"I don't understand Sasuke… Why…?

"Just be there."

Sakura looked away just for a second until she felt Sasuke's soft lips touch hers. It was gentle and quick. She longed for his kiss, but all she could do was watch him as he walked away.

"He… he didn't even say goodbye… That jerk."

~~ Sunday at the game~~

Family and students gathered at the school building. The konoha team had the larger field, so the game was held there. The players where in the locker rooms getting dressed and prepared for their time. When a whisle, it was time for everyone to leave the locker room and gather outside on the field. the only ones left behind were Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sasuke sat on a bench, hunched over. Kiba nudged Naruto to get his attention.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong with him? You think he's ready for the game?"

"Huh, yeah, he's ready, but something else might be bothering him. I'm pretty sure of it."

Sasuke didn't acknowledge them when they walked over. Naruto put his hand on his shoulder. Naruto had a good guess to what could be the problem.

"Sasuke, it'll be alright. I'm positive that Sakura will show up, believe it."

Sasuke looked up at his friend in response. Kiba then chimed in as soon as her understood what the issue was.

"Yeah, Naruto's right Sasuke. We need the support."

Sasuke watched as his friends smiled and reassured him that everything would go through smoothly. He got up and walked towards the door, with Naruto and Kiba following behind him.

Everyone found their seats in the bleachers and watched as their sons, brothers, grandsons, and nephews all gathered and set up on the field below. Kiba stood showing off while Naruto locked lips with his little Hinata (even though she felt a little embarrassed that they were in front of not only the team, but many families as well). Thank goodness her father wasn't there, but Neji was. Tenten tried her best to keeps his attention on her instead of his kissy cousin. Shikamaru was there only because he was told that student council should show support for the team. He was tired and pissed because he could think of so many things he'd rather be doing. What bothered him most was that Temari was right beside him and more excited than he was. Gaara nor Konkuro were soccer players, so why? Ino not only supported the team as student council, but she was also apart of the cheerleading squad. All of student council was there accept for one member. Sasuke stood still, scanning through the crowd of people, looking for Sakura. He felt discouraged every time his eyes combed through and still didn't see her. Minuets passed and the game was starting. Sasuke took one more look before getting started. To his dismay, she was still inattentive.

They were half way through the game and tied. The majority of the crowd was in great disappointment. Usually the Konoha team would have been further ahead in the game than the other team. Naruto was doing his best and keeping the score, but the team gets so far ahead when the both of them go at it full force, with Kiba backing them up. Sasuke was seemed to be struggling. When the short break came along Naruto went over to Sasuke, who was being pounded by the complaints of the other players. He yelled at them, telling them to leave Sasuke alone. Sasuke stood averting eye contact with his friend. Naruto understood the problem but needed to get him to snap out of it some how. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and was about to give him a few words and a fist, but something abruptly caught his eye. Sasuke ripped Naruto's hand away from him and turned around to see what he was gazing at. His heart flipped as his eyes grew wide. Hinata appeared to be updating Sakura on what's been going on. Sakura looked down at the field and saw Sasuke looking directly at her. She felt bad for not showing up earlier. The game really did depend on her appearance after all. She stared right back at him and feared a look of dismay from him, but to her surprise Sasuke had more of a childish look on his face. As if it was his first time at an amusement part. The whistle was blown and the game had started again.

Naruto and Sasuke were going at a furious rate. Konoha was scoring left and right. Before long, the time was up and Konoha had made the last goal. They were so many points ahead that the first half of the game seemed like a simple fluke. Naruto and Kiba absorbed all of the cheering and congratulations for winning. Naruto turned to Sasuke and told him to join in the boasting.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?! Get over here!"

"I have to do something."

Naruto, with a look of confusion, watched as Sasuke took the microphone from the school announcer. He turned it up and began to speak. The crowd grew quite as he told them to be silent for just a moment. Itachi chuckled as he knew exactly what might happen next.

"Hello everyone. I thank you all for coming two support the team and I'm sorry to pause your enjoyment, but as you know, Konoha haswon the game tonight."

A great wave of cheers came from the crowd as he said this, but was soon told to be quiet so that he could finish.

"We've won and now I have to get something off of my chest. Ahem… Sakura Harouno… I know I've been a jerk and most definitely a total ass, but I'm hear now, wanting to apologize. I'm so Sakura, I am. I was an idiot. Sakura-chan… I love you, and I want you and everyone to know that. Sakura…. Sakura, please accept me!"

Everyone was in shock. Itachi and his mother smiled as Mr. Uchiha put his face in his palms in embarrassment. Sakura felt numb and shaky. She slowly moved out of her seat towards the stairs. Sasuke had put down the mic and raced up to meet Sakura. He stood inches away from the stunned girl and waited for her response. Sakura stared into his dark eyes for a minuet then slapped him. The crowd gasped and winced. Sasuke held his face, but continued to stared down at her.

"Sakura…"

"How dare you? That was so embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sasuke…"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop it Sasuke."

"I'm sorry. I'm so so_"

"SASUKE, I LOVE YOU!"

"You_"

"Shut up! I love you I love I FRIGGAN LOVE YOU ALRIHGT!"

Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him on the lips, with every second making the kiss deeper. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, taking in every bit she gave him. The crowd roared with applause and cheering. Naruto was probably the loudest of them all. Sasuke pulled away and berried Sakura's head into his chest. She didn't mind that he was hot and sweaty; as long as it was him, she was perfectly fine.

After conversations ended, the teams and their families either went straight home or out to celebrate. Mr. and Mrs. Uzimaki decided to take Naruto and his friends out to celebrate. Mr. Uchiha agreed that they would help out. Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke cleaned up in the locker room shower and went to meet everyone. Neji reminded Hinata that Hiashi didn't want them to stay out, especially since Hanabi was with them. Minato Uzimaki pleaded with them to stay. He said that Naruto would be crushed if they left (mostly because of Hinata) and that he would talk to Mr. Hyuuga. As soon as they agreed, Naruto ran up behind Hinata, picked her up and spun her around. Hinata begged for him to let her go because she couldn't breath. He put her down only to turn her around and deliver constant kisses to her. Once again she felt ashamed, because his parents were right behind them, but he didn't care and they thought it was simply adorable. Neji turned a blind eye as he held Hanabi back from attacking Naruto. Temari had her hands full with a tired and grumpy Shikamaru along with two hyped up brothers. Ino walked up to the troubled Shikamaru and asked him if he saw Sakura. He thought for about a second and than said no. No one had seen her since the last 10 minuets. Sasuke was missing too.

The air was cool and refreshing outside. The sky was still lit with the bright blue hue. Sakura and Sasuke fled to the roof. Sakura stood close to the gate and looked beyond it. Sasuke stood behind her. She didn't turn around until he wrapped his arms around her. She turned to face him. She couldn't help but lock gazes with him. Sasuke put his hand to her cheek and bent over to give her a peck on the lips. Sakura pulled away to speak.

"Sa… Sasuke… you've changed? For the better?"

"Yes, I promise."

"No more feeling awkward?"

"Nope."

"You'll listen to what I have to say for now on?"

"Mhm."

"You wont get upset and go douche bag on any guy who confesses any feelings for me?"

"… Uh… no?"

"Sasuke?!"

"Hey, any guy with sense would do the same. I mean we're going out for goodness sake and everyone knows, yet the bastard still tries to ask you out. Naruto does the same with Hinata and that damn "secret" not so secret fan club of hers."

"So you are just like Naruto."

"Hey now."

":giggle:… Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be separated anymore…"

"… Me neither."

"… I… I love you."

"I love you too Sakura-chan."

Sakura reached up to kiss Sasuke. He positioned his head to deepen the kiss. One arm tightly wrapped around her waist, the other hand on the back of her head, pushing her in closer. Every second became hypnotizing, until Sasuke's cell phone began to vibrate. He grunted in displeasure and opened it to see what it was. Naruto had sent him a message.

*Where the hell r u?! Is Sakura with you? We're a/b 2 leave. We're going to go celebrate."

Sasuke smiled and put his phone back into his pocket. Sakura looked confused. He gave her a quick kissed and then ask her what she wanted to do.

"It appears that everyone is going to go celebrate the win. You wanna go?"

"Of course! Let's go."

Sasuke pouted as he wanted to take Sakura back to his place and spend personal time with her, but the changed him said ok and agreed with what she wanted. He took her by the hand and they caught up with everyone before they all left.

~~ The next day at school ~~

Tenten and Hinata were conversing by their lockers. Naruto and Neji waited for their girlfriends. Neji was in a bad mood this morning and Naruto was still boasting from yesterday's win. The four stopped what they were doing when they saw Sasuke and Sakura walk in hand in hand. They all smiled and went to greet them. Everything was patched up between the two and they were happy.

~~ 3rd period ~~

Sakura was running around checking with the classes assigned to her, to see what there plans were for the school festival. She was about to run to her next class when Shikamaru caught her.

"Wow, Sakura, you're really going at it."

"Yeah, well we are a little behind and it was pretty much my fault so I'm trying my best to pick things up."

"Huh? Well it wasn't really your fault, but you're doing a great job. Maybe you can even do my work."

"Heh heh… please don't. Oh, here are the classes that might be having a few problems with their ideas."

"Oh, thanks. And Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"We're all really glad you and Sasuke worked things out, but don't over do it alright."

"… Yes, thank you."

Shikamaru sent her off with a smile. They both continued on with their student council duties. Sakura went to her next class and didn't realize what class it was. She knocked and then opened the door to the room. Everyone grew quiet when they saw Sakura walk in. She was confused to why the sudden silence until she looked towards the back and saw Sasuke sitting in the corner. He had been looking out of the window and didn't notice her until the students started whispering and some of the boys even whistled. Sasuke was looking dead at her now, but Sakura knew that she was here on business terms. So she asked the class what their plans were and walked towards the door as soon as she got her answer. As she was shutting the door, she felt it come to a halt. She turned to see Sasuke closing the door as the immature and jealous students cooed behind it.

"Sasuke, you're usually skipping this class, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Why didn't you today?"

"Hmm, are you telling me that I should be skipping?"

"What?! No, not at all_"

"How cruel Sakura-chan."

Sakura whined as he teased her. She came to a precipitous stop when she felt her mouth being filled with Sasuke's tongue. He held her tight and kissed her passionately. Sakura felt dazed when he left her entrance. He let go of her slowly and turned to open the door of his class room. He looked back at her once more with a smile.

"Sakura-chan, have a good day."

Sakura was at a lost for words, but simply smiled and replied.

"You too. Sasuke."

Her voice was gentle and at that she walked away. Sasuke watched as his girlfriend disappeared around a corner. Before closing the door he whispered to himself.

"I love you."

He closed the door and undesirably faced the talk of the other students.

The End ~~*

I apologize if there were so many spelling and grammar issues (and making you wait so long. SORRY. I REALLY DO HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT), but I've fallen a sleep several times while typing this. Just trying to make it the best that it could be.

Yes this did indeed run longer than the first story.

*There were actually a few scenes in this one that I really liked (along with the first one as well) and I got the idea to draw them out and make a little fanfic video to post on the you of tube. If you would be so kind as to give me your opinion, I'd really appreciate it .

The school festival (cultural festival) is coming up and everyone is running around crazy. The fun is starting way before it should and thing are becoming "unprofessional" and inappropriate. A short break from separate couple stories. Come see how this flip and flop in the next story of High School Box Set!- The Cultural Festival: HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT! Give me a break. What do I do with this?

(Ridiculously long title)


End file.
